


Podfic: Corner of the World Interlude I -- Resolve

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [16]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Clark's revelation about himself, Lana has been thinking about her life and sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Corner of the World Interlude I -- Resolve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude to the Corner of the World I: Resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167869) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



An Interlude of many that takes place away from the actual plot of the on going storyline.

This takes place between Chapters 15 and 16, if you would like to listen in the order that it was originally posted in.

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5dud506edil996q/Interlude_I_-_Resolve-1.mp3)


End file.
